


Kirfluff dump

by RegularGardevoir



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularGardevoir/pseuds/RegularGardevoir
Summary: Hrng,kirfluff
Relationships: Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kirfluff dump

''Ugh, I can't sleep....." Kirby threw himself out of bed, not knowing what to do. The clock said 03:00, but it felt like he had been up for the whole night already.

''Maybe I should take a walk....'' Kirby thought, feeling like that would help a little. As he opened the door, he could feel the hate-filled cold of a snowless winter hit his face, so he decided against the walk. Saddened, Kirby walked back to his bed, but suddenly,he got a thought.

"Maybe Patchland could be more inviting?'' Kirby thought. ''Maybe i could see Fluff again! I havent seen him in a few weeks''. Kirby walked over to the portal to patchland, a sock which he has protected with his life, and entered it exitedly.

When he arrived at his destination, Kirby suddenly forgot why he was there for a few seconds. After half a minute of aimless wandering, Kirby decided to visit Prince Fluff. He walked to the castle, but suddenly, something felt........ Off. The castle felt strangely uninviting, which Kirby could understand, since it's 3:07 and most people are asleep. Kirby was just about to turn around, when the door was suddenly swung open by a familiar blue entity, which yelled out ''KIRBY!!!!" with an excited voice. Kirby was immediatly tackled by Prince Fluff, which Kirby replied to with a hug. "I missed you so much,Fluffy!" Kirby said,letting go from him. Fluff replied with "Come inside,Kirby! It's cold out!'' and dragged him inside.

Upon entering, the castle seemed like it had been abandoned for a month. "Uh, Fluff?" Kirby asked upon noticing it. He was met with a "Dont mind it~" before he even asked what had happened to the castle, as Prince Fluff dragged him inside, making Kirby suspicious. As they walked down the halls, Kirby noticed it got more messy and disorderly the further they went in. He decided not to ask about it.

It felt like ages until they reached Prince Fluff's room. So far Kirby noticed spiderwebs, dust, broken walls and ceiling, grafitti, dirt, cracks and even blood in no particular order. Kirby wanted to turn back, but that would make Fluff sad, so he just went inside Fluff's room.

.........

"W-What the...." Kirby uttered as they entered the room,which was completely empty, besides a hole,which was glowing blood red. Prince Fluff lead Kirby toward the hole, saying ''Could you look in there for a second? I am unable to''. Kirby obeyed, when suddenly the hole sucked him in. As he fell through the hole, he could hear his friends' voices yelling out "WHY,KIRBY?!" which confused and scared Kirby. He was about to start crying,when one voice which sounded like Prince Fluff broke through and said "Wake up,Kirby!" as he hit the-

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kirby screamed, as he woke up, flinging himself up and almost hitting the familiar entity next to him, which backed away a little out of shock. "Are you okay?" the entity,now recognized as Prince Fluff asked. 'Just a dream..." Kirby replied, still in shock, staring at Fluff with mildly terrified eyes.

"Well, you dont look like it was just a dream, more like you just saw a ghost..."

"Just know it wasnt pleasant..." Kirby said, going deep into the blankets, feeling cold. "Kirby,i know something happened in that dream and that it wasn't good." Prince Fluff walked up to the bed the puffball was lying in, when he heard a faint whimper come from under the blankets. "Are you okay...?"Fluff asked, starting to get confused about this dream Kirby had and why he was acting like this. He decided to move his nub toward the bump in the blanket. When he reached it, he decided to pet it, which was met with a faint "nnnnn...." which sounded sort of cute, but a little annoyed. After a few seconds, he started to hear......

Purring? Kirby did that? But he had no time to react, as he got pulled under the blankets by Kirby, who locked him in a tight embrace after a few second of awkward staring. Fluff, confused and flustered,continued to pet kirby.

After about 15 minutes, Kirby had fallen asleep, still softly purring. Prince Fluff felt like he had no choice but to stay, so he hugged kirby like a teddy bear, as he felt himself dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am new to fanfic yes i am doing it for shits and giggles yes i suck


End file.
